Bleach Wiki:Arena
Welcome to the Bleach Wiki Arena, where every week, we will be bringing you a new match up. Who is better? Who would win? Which is your favorite? This is up to you to decide. Every week, a new matchup will be placed in the arena. It is then up to the users of the site to cast their vote. At the end of the week, a winner will be decided and the match will be archived as a new one is put up. Voting and Rules How to vote: 1. Click the edit button on the Battle heading. 2. Look where it says votes1= and votes2= 3. Type #Insert Reason Here--~~~~ in the column for the person you want to vote for 4. Click Publish 5. Still having trouble? Read this. 6. Have a suggestion? Check out the suggestions box. Rules: 1. One vote per person. No double voting or voting for both if you can't make up you mind. 2. No fighting. If someone casts a vote for the opposite of what you voted for, no bashing them. 3. Not every week is going to be a physical battle, pay attention to the . 4. In the event of a tie, voting will be extended for one day, if it remains a tie by the end of the extension, then the whole battle will be a tie. 5. All votes must be signed or else they will be removed and not be counted, you can sign using four tildes 6. All votes must be 50 words or less The Tournament Starting this Saturday, there will be a tournament in the Arena! Read up on the official rules here. Tournament Schedule A visual version of the bracket is available here Battle There are TWO battles this week. |winner= |o1=Tōshirō Hitsugaya |o2=Shunsui Kyōraku |votes1= #For once, I'll side with Hitsugaya. His bankai has plenty of attacks even Kyoraku would have a hard time dodging. For example, Hyōten Hyakkasō: if Wonderweiss hadn't come, we could've said goodbye to Harribel. Will-O-Wisp (talk) 15:59, June 1, 2013 (UTC) #Hitsugaya as his bankai can regenerate. Also, it has a good decoy and furthermore, kyoraku wouldn't stand a chance if he was struck by hyouten hyakkasou. Bleachfananon2 #Hitsugaya, he is regarded as a child prodigy, and his abilities are often underestimated by even his peers. #Assuming they both had the same strength i say Hitsugaya will win because overall if their strength are the same then a bankai would be better then a shikai so i think Hitsugaya with his bankai can win against Shunsui with his shikai. Koori no ookami (talk) 21:22, June 1, 2013 (UTC) |votes2= #Kyoraku wins. He is very calm and tactical in battle, frequently using his surroundings to his advantage. Toshiro loses his cool (ironic aye) very quickly and sometimes makes reckless moves. 06:38, June 1, 2013 (UTC) #I'm gonna have to go with Shunsui here. He said Hitsugaya could surpass him in 100 years, but it's only been 17 months. He's much more proficient in various areas of combat, and has a Zanpakutō that would run circles around Hyōrinmaru and troll the hell out of Hitsugaya.--Xilinoc (talk) 11:11, June 1, 2013 (UTC) #Kyoraku wins, hands down. he's more intelligent, he's a better Kido and Zanjutsu user and his Shikai is second only to Shinji's and Aizen's in difficulty of figuring out the ways to counter it. Caress (talk) 15:21, June 1, 2013 (UTC) #Essentially a child verses an adult. Kyoraku wins hands down. Uraharattack (talk) 16:52, June 1, 2013 (UTC) #Kyoraku wins. He is far more experienced than Toshiro, and I believe a far better tactician. His Katen Kyokotsu is tricky and we don't even know how strong his bankai is. Toshiro's Hyōten Hyakkasō is not unbeatable, and I believe Kyoraku would get Toshiro down before he could even use it. Night486 (talk) 17:12, June 1, 2013 (UTC)Night486 #The new Captain-Commander gets the win on this. Even if Hitsugaya was brought up or Kyoraku was brought down to equal levels, Shunsui is a far more cunning individual whose natural grace with the blade would keep him ahead. While a skilled fighter, Hitsugaya is more of a brute fighter that relies on the power of his shikai/bankai to win in a fight (which is evident as to why he's gone back to the basics to master them).--Mtlmn (talk) 21:17, June 1, 2013 (UTC) #Easy win for Shunsui. Even if Hitsuguya uses Bankai, it had been shown his ice creates a shadow, thus Kageoni would be amazing in this fight, and well... yeah. Shunsui - Victor. Sicarius001 (talk) 00:08, June 2, 2013 (UTC) #This one goes to Shunsui in my opinion. His Zanpakuto's "games" could easily triumph over Hyorinmaru. As far as Bankais go, we may not know what Shunsui's is, but given that he is the Captain-Commander now, it's bound to be dangerous. We even have Ukitake's word to prove it. Schiffy (Speak to me| ) 02:11, June 2, 2013 (UTC) # Shunsui absolutely, I think Hitsugaya's techniques are inferior to those of Shunsui's. For an example Hitsugaya's attacks aren't as good as Starrk's cero metralleta or his wolves, and Shunsui's games were still able to beat the primera, so considering how powerful Shunsui's games are, Shunsui would win. --Ginhikari (talk) 12:15, June 2, 2013 (UTC) #Shunsui's Bankai must be something extra, since he's perfected it over centuries. He's also far more experienced than Hitsugaya and I'm sure his Zanpakutō has more games in store, which noone has seen before.Stefan (Shikai - "Rust & Shatter") (talk) 00:00, June 7, 2013 (UTC) }} |winner= |o1= Uryū Ishida |o2=Masaki Kurosaki |votes1= #Uryu has potential... I'm just gonna throw that in there and hope that he developes some blut abilities or something like that. He has the potential to have/discover these abilities and it's stated that he's a prodigy so he gets my vote. Uraharattack (talk) 16:52, June 1, 2013 (UTC) #While Uryū doesn't have Blut or the training that Masaki had, he has been shown to be a very capable strategist/tactician. He can figure out attacks quickly and plan to stop them. Masaki has only been shown to attack targets head on, and there are many ways around that, even though she has Blut. #Uryū is just immense, with super quincy powers mixed with awesomeness, he could beat Masaki any day User:KiyoriIshida #Uryū is the more experienced fighter; these are opponents he battled against and survived: Mayuri, Yoshi, Kariya, Cirucci, Szayelaporro, Yammy and Ulquiorra. Masaki may have fought against hollows, but Uryū has faced Espada, Bounts and a Shinigami Captain. (Masaki is NOT more experienced than Uryū!)Stefan (Shikai - "Rust & Shatter") (talk) 00:00, June 7, 2013 (UTC) #Uryu, despite being the noob here, has a lot of knowledge under his belt. Masaki is probably stronger, but Uyru is more tactful and could pull off a trick that changes the entire competition. --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 05:12, June 7, 2013 (UTC) #Uryu, despite Masaki having blut we know very little about her powers, while we've seen so many times just how awesome and dangerous Ishida is. Night486 (talk) 17:06, June 7, 2013 (UTC) |votes2= #Masaki gets my vote. While Uryū is indeed a good archer, Gintō user, etc., Masaki can fire her arrows with one hand and defeat someone like White with one hit, showing she is far more powerful and experienced in combat than Uryū. Plus, Blut. Kind of a powerful ability.--Xilinoc (talk) 11:11, June 1, 2013 (UTC) #It's still not proven that Uryu is Godlike(and he is), so right now I'm going with Masaki, because she owned White, the guy who owned Isshin. Caress (talk) 15:21, June 1, 2013 (UTC) #Masaki had Blut. Uryu doesn't. Masaki wins. Will-O-Wisp (talk) 15:59, June 1, 2013 (UTC) #Blut, one handed bow, enough power to defeat White AND gooduse of strategy in battle? Masaki Wins, she would even be able to turn Uryu's Sprenger to her advantage, using the set up process to get a good shot off. Sicarius001 (talk) 00:08, June 2, 2013 (UTC) #Blut and the one handed bow have already been mentioned, and Masaki clearly has more experience, definitely enough not to willingly throw her powers away at the first sign of trouble (*cough* Letzt Stil). And as my final argument, Masaki is an Echt Quincy, while Uryu is god-knows-what, being the child of an Echt and a Gemishct, making Masaki's powers simply better. Schiffy (Speak to me| ) 02:11, June 2, 2013 (UTC) #masaki has blut, Ishida doesn't, enough said.Olzinn (talk) 12:21, June 2, 2013 (UTC) }} Past Battles Archived Battles Retsu Unohana vs. Kenpachi Zaraki, Who is better? Winner: Retsu Unohana Love Aikawa and Rose Otorobashi vs. Shunsui Kyōraku and Jūshirō Ukitake, Tag Team Battle, Who would Win? Winner: Shunsui and Ukitake Sōsuke Aizen vs. Kūgo Ginjō, Who had the better betrayal? Winner: Sōsuke Aizen Sode No Shirayuki vs. Hyōrinmaru, Which would you choose? Winner: Hyōrinmaru Rukia Kuchiki vs. Orihime Inoue, Who is the better female protagonist? Winner: Rukia Kuchiki Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto vs. Kenpachi Zaraki, Who is the bigger badass? Winner: Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck vs. Tier Harribel. Who would win? Winner: Tier Harribel Isshin Kurosaki vs. Kisuke Urahara. Who makes the better comic relief? Winner: Kisuke Urahara Sōsuke Aizen vs Shūkurō Tsukishima. Who is the better Manipulator? Winner: Sōsuke Aizen Yumichika Ayesegawa vs Rangiku Matsumoto. Who is more likely to receive Bankai? Winner: Yumichika Ayesegawa 6th Division vs 10th Division. Who would you rather server under? Winner: 6th Division Tatsuki Arisawa vs Keigo Asano. Who would you rather have as a friend? Winner: Tatsuki Arisawa Karin Kurosaki vs Yuzu Kurosaki. Who would you rather have as a sister? Winner: Karin Kurosaki Suzumebachi/Jakuhō Raikōben vs Shinsō/Kamishini no Yari. Which Zanpakuto kills the fastest? Winner: Shinsō/Kamishini no Yari Uryū Ishida vs Orihime Inoue. Who is the better Sidekick? Winner: Uryū Ishida Yukio Hans Vorarlberna vs. Jackie Tristan. Whose Fullbring is better in a battle? Winner: Jackie Tristan Shūhei Hisagi vs. Izuru Kira. Who would win in a fight to the death without using Kidō or releasing their Zanpakutō? Winner: Shūhei Hisagi Category:Bleach Wiki